


Vamping it Up

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Vamping it Up

"Get _off_ ," Aziraphale said, batting at Crowley's head with the telephone directory. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I vant to suck your blood," Crowley said in a regrettable accent. He hissed and displayed a fine set of fangs. "Let us dance to the music of the children of the night, mwa-ha-ha."

"I'm certainly not going to that strip club! And I've told you, you're not allowed vatch, er, _watch_ any more vampire films," Aziraphale said. "You're far too impressionable."

"You're being unreasonable, just because I watched you while you slept," Crowley muttered.

"Let's not forget the glitter," Aziraphale said nastily.


End file.
